Justine A. Winter
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Tanzen; Dolche; Akrobatische Leistungen |Arsenal = Aliviana |Vorname = Justine |Nachname = Winter |Alter = ~ 25 Jahre |Größe = ~ 185 Zenitmeter |Gewicht = ~ 70 Kilogramm |Haarfarbe = Mahagoni |Augenfarbe = Schwarz |Besonderheiten = Narbe an der rechten Seite; Narbe vom rechten Ohr über den Hals. |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Aktuell Da es langsam so richtig scheiße kalt wird, trägt sie häufiger einen warmen Mantel über der freizügigen Kluft! Beschreibung Gesicht: Justines - oder kurz Jusis - Gesicht zeigt sich dem geneigten Betrachter und mag auch im Gedächtnis haften bleiben. Die Wangenknochen der Frau sind hoch. Ihre Gesichtszüge fein geschnitten. Keine Sorgenfalte entstellt ihr Gesicht, lediglich kleine, feine Lachfalten um den Mund und die Augen. Ihre vollen, dunkelroten Lippen - ob da wohl Farbe im Spiel ist? - ziert meist ein spitzbübisches, aufreizendes, schiefes Lächeln. Dabei zeigen sich stets die kleinen, niedlichen Grübchen der Frau. Niedlich, ja? Nun, bis auf die Grübchen scheint nicht viel niedlich an diesem Gesicht zu sein. Auch nicht die schwarzen Augen, die stets herausfordernd - oder ist es einladend? - zu blicken scheinen oder die schmalen Augenbrauen, die nur zu gerne um einige Zentimeter angehoben werden um angemessen skeptisch dreinzublicken. Alles in allem könnte man Jusis Gesicht wohl durchaus als schön bezeichnen. Figur: Jusi ist schlank. Nun, es wäre wohl eine kleine Schande, wenn es nicht mehr zu ihr zu sagen gäbe. Mancher Barde - jedenfalls die mit angeborener Tendenz zur Lüsternheit - würden Jusi wohl als 'Venus' bezeichnen. Ihr Körper bildet von der Silouette her eine Sanduhr. Eine üppige, durch knappe Kleidung zur Schau gestellte Oberweite, in die schmale Schultern übergehen, mündet in einen flachen, trainierten Bauch. Geziert wird jener seitlich von einem schwarzen, stilisierten Skorpion, der sich bei jedem ihrer wiegenden Schritte sacht windet. Wer in den Genuss kommt diesen Bauch zu berühren stellt fest, dass er gleichzeitig hart, weich und warm ist. Angenehm zu berühren und überzogen - wie alles an ihr - mit weicher Haut. Ihr Bauch wiederrum geht über in ein ausladendes, prallen Hinterteil und ein gebärfreudiges Becken. Zum Schluss bleiben nur noch die zarten Füße zu erwähnen, die sich am Ende ihrer langen, schlanken Beine befinden. Stimme: Die Stimme der Dame ist dunkel und tief. Samtig weich schnurrt sie mit ihrer Altstimme meistens herum, spricht nicht unbedingt sehr laut. Wird sie dann doch mal laut klettert ihre Stimme in ungeahnte Höhen. Man könnte sie wohl als recht unverwechselbar bezeichnen. Kleidung: Ihre Kleidung zu beschreiben erscheint recht schwer. Sie besitzt dem Anschein nach eine recht große Auswahl an verschiedenen Kleidern, Hemden, Hosen und sogar Schuhen. Alles scheint nicht unbedingt aus dem billigsten Stoff zu sein, obwohl nur wenig als teuer bezeichnet werden kann. Die Auswahl scheint recht durchwachsen und zeigt keinen unbedingt einheitlichen Farbstil oder Schnitt. Was allerdings alle Kleider gemeinsam haben ist ein gewisses Maß an Freizügkeit. Offenbar hält es Fräulein Winter nicht für nötig mehr von sich zu bedecken als unbedingt nötig ist. Schmuck: Natürlich darf eine Frau ihres Schlages es nicht mangeln lassen an Schmuck. Würde man sie fragen, so hätte sie sicherlich zu jedem einzelnen Schmuckstück eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sei es eine lustige, eine romantische, eine kuriose oder unglaubliche. Ihr Schmuck wechselt scheinbar ebenso, wie es ihre Kleidung tut. Allerdings nicht ganz so häufig. Derzeit beschränkt sich ihr Schmuck auf mehrere Piercings. Sichtbar davon sind allerdings nur jene in ihrer linken Augenbraue und in ihrem linken Nasenflügel (Je ein silberner Ring). Sowie eine filigrane, goldene Bauchkette ohne Anhänger, welche sie - logisch - an ihrem Bauch zu tragen pflegt, knapp unterhalb ihres Bauchnabel und oberhalb der Gürtellinie liegt der Schmuck auf ihre Taille auf. Außerdem trägt sie noch einen Ring und eine Brosche. Ersterer scheint aus Silber zu sein. Nicht poliert oder unbedingt hochwertig. Er wirkt mehr wie ein altes Piercing, nur ungewöhnlich groß. Sie trägt ihn am linken Ringfinger. Die Brosche ist ebenso aus Silber und fasst einen blauen Stein mit schwarzer Marmorierung ein. Mehr Schmuck lässt sich beim besten Willen nicht erkennen ohne sie zu "entblättern". Zitate * "Ich bin Justine A. Winter." Sie verneigt sich übertrieben. "Aber ganz und gar nicht so kalt, wie der Name vermuten lassen würde. Außerdem meines Zeichens Gauklerin, Tänzerin, Hofnärrin, extrem unbegabte Köchin und Göttin der Schönheit." Sie richtet sich grinsend wieder auf. "Jusi reicht. Und "Du" wäre gut. Von "Ihr" und "Euch" kriege ich Pickel am Arsch!" * "Kennst du schon meine Lieblingswörter? "Leck" und "mich". In dieser Reihenfolge!" * Jusi schnalzt mit der Zunge. * Jusi massiert sich die Schläfen. Was andere so über Jusi sagen "Jeder der will kann hier gerne mal etwas zu mir sagen! Es sind keine Racheakte zu befürchten!" *'Ewart Courtenay, junior': "Sie ist ein Arschloch... und eine Schlampe. Aber ansonsten harmlos." *'Aedre von Schärf': "Jusi ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch, manchmal ist sie ziemlich kompliziert aber im Grunde ist sie eine ganz liebe. Sicher sie macht eine Menge Blödsinn und gibt einem Gründe sauer auf sie zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite kann sie aber auch ganz anders sein und man will sie einfach in den Arm nehmen und drücken." *'Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf': "Jusi? Hmm. Nun das ist gar nicht so leicht. Im Grunde ist sie ein kleines süßes Mädchen. Aber ihr Verhalten lässt doch oft zu wünschen übrig. Ich wünschte sie würde sich etwas sagen lassen." *'Rachnel Galdafei': "Ihren Platz am Tresen halt' ich ihr frei. Ein Becher Rum. ... Was soll das heißen, sie hat den Platz gegen einen Kerl, äh... Herren getauscht? Aber Fräulein Winter doch nicht!" *'Jack:' "Alter, die wechselt ihre Partner ja monatlich, jetz sucht se sogar in der Gosse. Wie tief kann man denn sinken?" *seufzt* "Zumindest nichts was ich knallen würd, da hohl ich mir nur was." *'Tasmin Felhainir': "Komplizierrt, manchmal sturr wie ein Kodo, aberr... jede Sekunde mit ihrr, ist Kostbarr. Ich sage nurr , Wüste, Sonne, Ozean, Sterrnenhimmel.... sie Verrsteht schon." *'C.G.Rabenacker': "Frau Winter? Janun sie ist sehr eigen. Hat auch teils ein sehr abstruses Weltbild. Aber an und für sich kommt man mit Ihr gut aus. Vorrausgesetzt man mag Leute mit etwas derberen und manchmal sogar frivolen Humor und Umgangsformen. Was das ist nichts saget an sich? Natürlich ist das nichts sagent. Wenn Ihr wirklich etwas über Sie wissen wollt, dann fragt Sie selbst..." *' Nemi': "Jusi ist groß, laut und sehr direkt." *reibt sich lächelnd etwas verlegen an der Nase.* "Aber sie sagt was sie denkt, ist für ihre Freunde da. Ich mag sie sehr. Und ja ich weiß," *nickt* "wir sind noch zum Essen verabredet. Aber diesmal bitte ohne 'Überraschungen', eh?" Fähigkeiten "Eine 1 bedeutet, dass ich das überhaupt nicht kann. Eine 10 bedeutet, dass ich perfekt darin bin. Noch Fragen?" Kampf: *Schwert - 4/10 *Dolche - 5/10 *Waffenlos - 6/10 *Wurfmesser - 7/10 *Streitkolben - 1/10 *Armbrust - 5/10 *Gewehr - 6/10 *Pistolen - 7/10 *Bogen - 3/10 *Äxte - 1/10 *Zweihandwaffen - "Die sind mir viel zu klobig!" Tücke: *Lügen - 10/10 *Stehlen - 2/10 *Schleichen - 6/10 *Schlösserknacken - 5/10 *Schmutzige Tricks - 8/10 Künste: *Tanzen - 10/10 *Singen - 8/10 *Akrobatik - 9/10 *Malen - 8/10 *Zeichnen - 8/10 *Bildhauern - 1/10 *Musizieren (Instrumente) - 1/10 Magie: *''"Ich bin keine Magierin!"'' Sprachen: *Gemeinsprache - 9/10 *Thalassisch - 3/10 *Darnassisch - 2/10 *Alle anderen - 1/10 Nautisches *Knoten binden - 4/10 *Navigieren - 4/10 *Karten lesen - 3/10 *Sextanten benutzen - 2/10 *Nautische Vokabeln - 3/10 Beruf: Wildhüterin *Spuren lesen - 4/10 *Fallen - 2/10 *Häuten - 4/10 *Zerlegen von Tierkadavern - 4/10 Alltag: *Kochen - 3/10 *Nähen - 1/10 *Putzen - 4/10 *Schwimmen - 9/10 *Reiten - 6/10 *Erste Hilfe - 2/10 *Lesen - 8/10 *Schreiben - 8/10 *Rechnen - 3/10 Familie & Freunde & Bekannte & Leute, die sie nicht mag Familie: * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Mortimer Treuherz - Mein verstorbener Ehemann; Das Arschloch! † * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Prinz Eisenherz von Grabschflosse - Aedres Vater und Louizas Mann. Aber Papa? Niemals! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Louiza Stein - Mama Louiza! Die ist für jeden Mama, der eine Mama braucht und keine hat, aber für mich besonders. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre von Schärf - Sehr gute Freundin. Eigentlich ja auch schon Familie. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tas "Wieder mal ein Nachname, den ich mir nicht behalten kann" - Mein Licht... Freunde: * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kekstante Naomi - Ich liebe ihre Schokokese! † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Joselyn Salisbury - Meine Josi! Beste Freundin! "Jap, jap. Durchaus." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lahannya "Bla-bla-bla! Ich kann mir ihren Nachnamen nicht merken!" - "Liebes" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - Nettes Mädchen, das ich mal mit heim genommen habe. War mal für mich da und hat jetzt einen Stein im Brett! Und jetz' hab' ich sogar ihren Namen rausgekriegt! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Lil ist echt toll und erinnert mich schrecklich an mich. Was natürlich positiv ist. Schließlich bin ich wundervoll! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemisa "Nemi" Reval - Joh! JETZT ist sie nur noch 'ne Liebe! Ich mag sie sehr! Außerdem hat sie mich einer gewissen Person vorgestellt... naja... nicht richtig, aber wir haben uns wegen ihr kennengelernt! Ha! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kiran Beshere - Keine Ahnung woher du genau bist. Aber du bist endlich mal eine, die mit mir auf Augenhöhe ist. So rein anatomisch und so. Toll! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Suleen Garrenson - Jaha... meine "Enkelin", weil ich ja alt und über dreißig bin... klar... mhm... total... Die hat echt nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun! Aber ich mahag sie! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif "Jay" - Wenn Schweigen mehr als tausend Worte sagt, dann ist Jay eine echte Labertasche. Ach, mein liebes Schwesterlein, was bin ich froh, wieder in deiner Näh' zu sein. Habe ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich eine beschissene Dichterin bin? * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Jiena - Das Mädel hat Tas von jemandem gerettet, der ihr ziemlich übel mitgespielt hat. Und so habe ich sie dann kennengelernt. Joah... * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cornellius - Nettes Kerlchen. Man gut mit ihm reden, aber er geht mir irgendwie mit seinem "Frau Winter" auf den Keks. Ernsthaft... ich bin nicht fröstelig! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Wulff - Sowas wie mein großer Bruder! * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall - Die einzige Gnomin, die ich kenne, und dazu in der Lage mir im Handumdrehen den Magen umzudrehen. Aber ich hab' sie trotzdem gerne! Bekannte: * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fräulein - Die "Haushälterin" der Schule. Sie war echt schlimmer als Giogh, aber es kam nicht dazu, dass wir uns besser verstanden haben. † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady - Ich mag dich wirklich! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Amiries Hayden - Eine Kundin von Buck. Und sowas von Prüde! Aber irgendwie auch putzig mit ihrer gehobenen Ausdrucksweise! "Phisteln am Arsch!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ciro Teriaso - Die gute Seite von Tjal. Nicht, dass Tjal sonst so schlecht wäre. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lianera Dunkelfeder - Die kenne ich auch aus der Schule. Eigentlich ganz nett. Aber in letzter Zeit irgendwie seltsam. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rakel - Eine Meisterin an der Schule. Sie ist ja an sich... freundlich. Aber naja... bisschen überheblich. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tjal - Hackbraten ist Wohlstand! Diese weisen Worte werde ich niemals vergessen! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Celiven; aka Cel - Der is' nett un' höflich. Aber auch frech un' schlagfertig. Un' hat 'nen toll'n Hintern! Arschlöcher und Leute, die sie nicht mag * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Toka - Schwester von Tas. Aber ich kann sie trotzdem nicht leiden. Nicht mal ein Bisschen. Tja... * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Jorgrim - Eigentlich mochte ich dich... aber das letztens hinter der Kathedrale... verschissen, Süßer. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Löwenherz - Du stinkender Gossenschiss! Wenn du es wagst mich nochmal so anzusprechen, wie du es getan hast, dann zeige ich dir mal, was der Pöbel mit einem Adeligen tun kann, wenn er ihm sauer aufstößt. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Blöder Wichser - Ich hab' die Nase gestrichen voll von dem blöden, stinkenden... Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Frauen